Brotherhood: Lost and Found
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: When Shadow visits Tails's workshop, the three engage in a casual conversation until the kitsune suggests that the two are brothers because of their remarkable resemblance to each other...but only one denies. Sonic: There is no way in hell we are related. Shadow: Hmph. Well, the kit may be right. Sonic: What's THAT supposed to mean! Shadow: You'll find out sooner or later, Blue.
1. Chapter 1: You're My WHAT!

**A/N: Okay, so, this story is based off of my other fanfic, "Worth a Chance" when Tails mentioned that Sonic and Shadow were brothers, Sonic denied it, but Shadow said that he'd 'find out sooner or later.' This is where they find out, basically XD**

**Shahra, unfortunately, will _not_ make an appearance, even though the first few dialogue did happen in Persia with Shahra present. This is, more or less, set in the Mystic Ruins which is located in Japan.**

**So, enjoy!**

~XxXOoOXxX~

**_Brotherhood: Lost and Found_**

**_By: The Andromeda Rose_**

**Chapter 1: You're My _WHAT?!_**

"Sonic and Shadow are brothers, too!" the kitsune said casually. Sonic in turn glanced at the kitsune with a repulsive look.

"What the? Tails, Shadow and I aren't related. We may look alike, and he may have been modelled after me, but we are definitely _not_ blood-related!"

"Oh, don't go saying that _too_ fast." Shadow wagged his finger, "The fox kit may be right about that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the cobalt hedgehog tapped his foot waiting for the ebony's response impatiently.

The ebony hedgehog smirked at the cobalt's slight interest and irritation that Shadow didn't directly answer his question, "You'll find out sooner or later." he walked off casually. Sonic stood his ground expecting Shadow to stop, turn around, and make some sort of sarcastic remark. But he didn't. He kept on walking. Walking. That irritated Sonic beyond conceivable thoughts that he walked at such a slow pace just to do just that. Sonic pursed his lips, debating whether or not he wanted to follow him. But that question continued to linger in his mind. What on the beloved Planet Mobius was he talking about? Was he spreading the word that he and Shadow were related? He wanted to put an end to any sort of information that may have been, or will be, given to newspapers and the media.

He ran after him, and caught up to Shadow. He walked beside him keeping at the same here to ebony hedgehog was, "Dude, seriously?" he extended his arms out in an exaggerated manner to get the other's attention, "What kind of stories are you making up?"

"Stories?" he glared at those emerald eyes, "Why would I make up stories if it involves _me_ and _you,_ hedgehog?"

The other changed his expression to that of confused, mocking glare, "The hell? Shadow, _explain_ yourself!"

"I'm surprised you don't already know." he paused, then added, "Didn't mum ever tell you about me?"

"Know what? And not really. She did say something about me having a brother and he died or something."

"You were an _experiment_ too." he stated dryly, "The researchers aboard ARK did some of the same experiments they did on me on you – but not _all_ of them because I had to have–"

"_ME?_ An _EXPERIMENT?!"_ he shouted, a slight echo reverberated on the rocks near them, "What the HELL, Faker?!"

"Shut up!" Shadow leaned into Sonic's face, as if daring him to say another word, "You don't need to yell!"

"Yell? You're trying to claim that _I'm_ an experiment like you aboard ARK!" he exclaimed, clearly offended that Shadow called him an experiment.

"Okay, so you _aren't_ really like me. You were born like a normal hedgehog, but we _both_ share the same _mother and father."_

" "Our" mother?" he raised two fingers from each hand to mimic the "quotation" signal, "My mother is queen of Mobius. And my father...I don't really know who he is."

"See? That just proves my point. You don't know who your father is because he died before we were born." he hesitated, knowing the next thing he would say would offend the other hedgehog beside him, "And Sonic...the Queen of Mobius kinda is and isn't your mother..."

"Dude. She IS my mother!" he lunged forward intending to rip him to shreds if Shadow hadn't dodged the incoming attack.

"Sonic, calm down. What the heck is _wrong_ with you today?"

"Well, let's see," he counted his fingers naming off the previously mentioned things, "you first come into Tails's workshop for a casual repair for your handgun, then suddenly out of nowhere, Tails makes a comment that we're brothers – and to hell I don't know where he got _that_ from unless you told him without my knowledge at some point or another – then you go ahead and make a comment that what the kit had said is true. So yeah, I'm pretty ticked right now."

"Sonic, let's get back on the topic of our father."

"Fine." he crossed his arms in a defensive manner, forced to proceed by his the ebony hedgehog who continued to eye him waiting for him to recount his past to prove his point, "Yes, my father..did die." Sonic hesitated, realising he never knew anything about his father, and the fact that he never met him, "...he died shortly after my mum found out she was pregnant with me."

"Exactly."

"But that still doesn't change" he wagged a finger as if disciplining his ebony counterpart, "your claim that I was created like you were."

"How was I created then? Do you suppose that I was created like Frankenstein?"

He shrugged supposing he really didn't know how his counterpart was created, "My guess is as good as any others'."

"I was in the same uterus as you. I was born first, and had to be incubated, then transferred to a containment chamber where I stayed until I was strong enough to live without a life support."

"You died?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had, now would I? Like I said, they did some of the same experiments they did on me as they did you, but not all of them because I was weaker and needed a stronger immune strengthener." he pointed to Sonic, "You were kinda weak too, but not as much as I was. I was literally on my deathbed because the my egg didn't really develop well."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, "Your egg?"

"The original experiment was to see if it were possible to mix eggs from a female hedgehog." he glanced away, partially embarrassed that he had to explain to female hedgehog's reproductive system to him, "The-the egg was created with artificial DNA, but was infused with Aleena's egg, which had her DNA removed."

Sonic frowned, trying to hide his own embarrassment and red face regarding the subject. He watched Shadow carefully: he seemed sincere enough, but he didn't want to believe a word he said. He somehow felt betrayed, even _if_ this were true... "How do you know so much about this? And where can I verify this information?"

"Well, G.U.N. has information regarding the project."

"Well, let's go then! I'm gonna make sure that what you say _isn't true."_ he set his foot firmly on the ground in a sprinting position, then took off toward Station Square to G.U.N. headquarters, but slowed down shortly after he began running.

"Oh, and Shadow?" he stopped, pausing just long enough to ask his question, "If you are my brother..." he trailed off, unsure of himself now, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I...wasn't sure how you'd react to it." crimson eyes looked away from the emerald ones which seemed to look into his soul. Shadow adjusted his posture into an insecure manner, perhaps without realising it as Sonic had never seen him be like this, "We've been rivals since day one. I just – you didn't seem to _want_ to _accept_ me as even a friend."

"I...yeah. A lotta them were just big misunderstandings that we never forgave each other for."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this! It came as a sudden idea, then spurred itself into a massive new story! XD**

**And if you read, please review ;)**

**EDIT: There has been a change to the story's title. It was formerly 'Lost and Found' but I recently changed it to 'Brotherhood: Lost and Found.' I still am not sure if I'll be keeping it as such...if you have any suggestions, it's greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Amy's House

**A/N: Okay, so this one turned out to be a bit longer than the previous chapter. I kinda got carried away with this, but I felt it needed to be added to the story to help the brother's character development later in the chapter and the story.**

**Also, for those of you who have been following my 'Adventures' series, I have some good news after this chappie! :)**

**~Andi Rose**

**Chapter 2: Amy's House**

"Shads," "you do realise that Station Square is a seven day journey from London after Tails flies us to Tokyo, right?"

"Yes. And that is why we're taking these." he opened the storage closet where the kit had showed him earlier the camping supplies would be, "Uhm, Tails? Do you have any tarp?"

"Yeah. Why – you need it?" he rummaged through the closet until he found the items he was looking for. He pulled out a cloth bundle and laid it in front of Shadow.

"Yes. We'll need it too make a lean-to for the nights we'll be travelling in Japan." he returned his attention to the closet where the kit was looking for stuff. He pulled out a backpack and tossed it to Sonic, "Here's some camping supplies. Go get some food for about two weeks."

"Hmph. I don't know why we need camping stuff. I just need my feet, some water, and food." he laughed, then grabbed his backpack and filled it with some basic camping supplies and food.

"Ready, Blue?" Shadow tied a blanket to his sleeping bag, then proceeded to slip it on over his shoulders.

"Yup! I'm ready." he too, slip his backpack on, and jogged to the door, "Let's go get this over with. The longer we sit around, the longer this trip across Japan will be."

"Sonic," the ebony hedgehog began, getting the attention of the other, "do you mind if we visit Mercia before we leave? I have someone I need to check on."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, wondering just who the lonesome hedgehog knew in Mercia, "Who're you checking on?"

"Rose." he stated dryly, "She's been dating the echidna for some time now and they...aren't really doing too well. They've been arguing a lot lately, and Rose said that some of their arguments have gotten a little violent. And you know – he has an attendency to be...short-tempered."

This surprised the cerulean hedgehog. He had assumed Amy wouldn't be dating anyone at all, but waiting patiently for the slightest interest that he would show in her, "Who? Knuckles? I didn't know they were dating."

"Heh...surprised me, too, when I found out."

_Avalon, Wales, located in the Kingdom of Mercia..._

"Knuckles! Just stop! STOP!" Sonic tried in desperation to reason with the echidna, but failed. It only made him angrier resulting in harder punches and more violence toward the pink hedgehog.

"Echidna, you're _hurting her!"_ Shadow ran between the hedgehog and echidna, pushing Amy out of the way, and taking the blow from his punch. Amy's Piko Piko hammer was flung across the field as Shadow tumbled into the brush clutching Amy securely in his arms.

The echidna growled, fuming with rage, "This is not your business, hedgehogs! This is between _me_ and _Amy."_

"This _is_ our business if it involves hurting Amy." he leapt into the air, punching the echidna and pinning him to the ground, "Don't _ever_ touch her again!" he said as he was flung in the direction of the other two hedgehogs.

Immediately, Sonic ran over to Amy and Shadow, "Guys, we gotta get outta here. That echidna isn't going to listen right now."

_A little while later at Amy's house..._

"Ames, it's okay..." Sonic held the small, pink hedgehog close to him while Shadow went off to find some bandages and medicine to help ease the pain, "I'm sorry, Amy," he ever so gently brushed his fingers across her bruised and bleeding wounds, "I should've been watching over you – regularly making sure you're okay."

"Here, Rose." Shadow laid a bag of ice on one of her bruises, and squirted some ointment into his hand which he used to apply to her bleeding wounds.

"Sha...Shadow." Amy gasped, watching the ebony hedgehog scoop her up from Sonic's arms and carried her back into her little apartment.

Once inside, he immediately carried her to her bedroom where he laid her down and helped her undress to change into her pajamas.

He turned to the cobalt hedgehog, "Look inside the dresser to find her pajamas."

"Will do." he opened the middle drawer, finding jeans and shorts. The next drawer he opened had bras, panties, and socks. His face immediately turned red as he shut the drawer and turned around swiftly, "Uhhh...I-I don't mean to..."

"It's in there." Amy mumbled loud enough to hear.

"O-oh..." he reluctantly reopened the drawer and began rummaging through the bras and panties until he came across a pair of soft pants, "Here's the pants." he tossed them to Shadow, who was helping the younger, pink hedgehog out of her ripped and dirty clothes, "Er...Shadow?"

"What?" he stammered, his face now turning red, "I'm just...I just –"

"Riiiigght." he let out a snicker at the show of his counterpart's red face. He glanced back into the drawer, "Here's the shirt."

"Thanks." he caught her as she fell backwards from the pain of her bruised body, "Whoa, there. C'mere." he turned to Amy, slipping her red and white dress off. He now noticed that she had nothing on underneath it – upon noticing the view, both male hedgehogs turned away, now stuttering with every word they said.

"Erhm...Ames, do you want us to...?"

"We don't mean to...look." he glanced back, only seeing part of the pink hedgehog, "I mean, we have to get you dressed." in response, the hedgehog girl nodded slightly, understanding the situation, "Sonic, I need you to support her a little."

Sonic did as he was told and sat behind Amy, allowing her to fall limp into his chest for a moment before pushing her back up and holding her by her back and shoulders to allow Shadow to slip the pajama shirt on.

"Now her legs." he proceeded to slip her pants off until he abruptly paused, turning away and carrying the pants to the hamper.

"Mmgh.." Amy leaned against the blue hero in pain, clutching her stomach.

"You okay, Rose?" he paused, "What's wrong?"

"No..." she started, her whole body was trembling now and she was crying from the pain, "It hurt where he punched me and...I'm on.."

Sonic pulled her closer, hugging her tightly as he suddenly realised why she could barely move and was clutching her lower stomach, "Shadow...I think I know what's wrong."

"What's that?" he sat on the bed beside the other two, gently caressing Amy's quills.

"She's..." he whispered, his voice hushed, "on her...you know." he hoped Shadow would take the hint when he gestured toward Amy's lower stomach.

"Aw–" he started, but stopped himself so Sonic wouldn't hear that. He looked at the pink hedgehog, now showing some sort of emotion – compassion for the female, "Amy..."

Sonic thought for a moment, noticing how the Ultimate Lifeform had sudden mood changes throughout the day. Everything from worry, to compassion, to sadness, to caring. He noticed this especially around the pink hedgehog. He knew that Shadow had always had a strong liking toward her...he motioned for his ebony counterpart to come closer and take Amy from his arms to hold in his.

"Shadow, hold her for a little bit while I go get some..stuff for her." he smiled a little bit as he transferred Amy's body weight gently over to Shadow, then walked around the bed to exit the room.

A little while later, Sonic returned with a few peanut butter sandwiches, water, aspirin, and a few tampons he had found in the bathroom. He stopped short when he approached the doorway. The two were now lying on the bed, fast asleep. Shadow had completely relaxed: his whole body was curled around Amy like most male hedgehogs do when they're protecting something. His face was buried into the back of her should in contentment and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. The cobalt hedgehog hesitated for a moment before setting the tray of food on the dresser. He turned around to turn off the lights, then, he paused, looking back at the two and smiled. He had never seen Shadow in such a peaceful state as this. Sonic heard Shadow let out a contented sigh, and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Goodnight, guys." he whispered, quietly leaving the room.

The next morning, Sonic and Shadow took Amy to Tails's workshop, and spent the night there. Once again, Shadow stayed by Amy's side throughout the night...

"How's she doing?" he watched the ebony hedgehog slowly descend the staircase with a saddened and hurt look on his face, "Uhm...Cream and her mum are here. They'll take care of her until we get back." he motioned to the two rabbits sitting beside him on the couch, "Shads?" he noticed what looked to be tear stains running down his cheeks, "Bro.," he started, trying to lighten the mood and be more open to the thought that Shadow might actually be his blood-brother, "are _you_ okay?"

"_I'm fine!"_ he snapped, walking stoically toward the front door, "Let's just – let's get going!"

Sonic stiffened at Shadow's sudden lashing out toward him. He should have been used to it by now, but this time, it really bothered him...

_A day later..._

"I'll see you guys in a couple weeks, then." the fox kit started the engine of the _X Tornado_ and prepared for his takeoff.

"Alright. See ya Tails!"

"Hey, and Sonic?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is Shadow okay?"

"I...I'll tell ya later, bud."

_And the two brothers were off on an adventure, and to seek the truth._

It had been nearly two days since they left Tails's workshop in Wales. Shadow had said absolutely nothing since he snapped at Sonic back at Tails's workshop. Sonic tried starting conversations every now and then, but failed everytime.

It was now nearing evening. The cool night air was rapidly approaching, and the sky was beginning to turn a violet.

"Shads," Sonic climbed atop a large boulder near a waterfall, trying to catch the water in his canteen, "I know you...were a little upset back at Tails's place..." he watched as Shadow's ear rotated toward him, listening this time instead of flattening against his skull like he had done several times before, "...especially when we left _Amy."_

Shadow looked in the opposite direction of Sonic. He was debating whether he wanted to stay or just leave for a little bit to think and calm down. He eventually decided on the latter.

"What the heck is wrong with you Shadow? First you start this shit about us being brothers, tell me my own mother isn't really my _mother–"_

"She's not even your – _our_ – real mother, Sonic!" he screamed, becoming more frustrated than needed be.

Sonic fought the tears and bit back a choke, but failed miserably. He couldn't go on. The thing about his mother had hit him hard. He wasn't even sure of himself anymore.

Shadow turned around and watched him. He knew he had hurt Sonic, but he didn't realise he had hurt him that much... "Sonic...?"

Why was Shadow acting like this? He had a notion as to why but wasn't sure...especially if he were wrong and got reprimanded for suggesting it, "JUST SHUT UP! I'm tired of your shit!"

"Are you oka–"

"_Leave me ALONE!"_

Now, it was Shadow's turn to be taken aback by Sonic's behaviour. He was shocked, hurt. It all started when the kitsune said about them being brothers...and then Amy. That tore him up.

He didn't know what to do...

A little while later, Shadow returned. It was still daylight, and his brother had already started a fire and begun cooking some food. Sonic saw Shadow from the corner of his eye, but didn't make an attempt to look over at him.

Shadow sat beside him, still not saying a word. He kept his gaze toward the fire as Sonic dished out a single bowl of soup.

He passed him the bowl, still not looking directly at him, "I shouldn't have snapped at you..."

"It...it's okay." he hesitated, unsure of how to present his next few sentences, "And I...I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to sink in and I gave you all that information at once." Silence. "What I said about Aleena not being your mother...you grew up with her caring for you. She did become your mother in a way." he looked into Sonic's eyes, hoping to reconcile, "I on the other hand – I didn't grow up with parents and I didn't know that it was–"

"Shadow, stop. I understand what you're trying to say." he cracked a smile, "And I forgive you."

"Thanks." he whispered.

"You're welcome, bro." he nudged the ebony hedgehog a little, "Let's get some sleep. We gotta get up early tomorrow."

**A/N: This chapter was incredibly fun to write! I enjoyed every moment of it! But I think I made Shadow a little out of character...a bit _too_ much ^^; Sorry (not sorry! :P ) I thought it may be suitable since he's opening up to Sonic about them being related, and he actually _wants_ to try to develop a close relationship with him, since, y'know, Sonic's basically mortal and Shadow's immortal, and they'll never see each other again after sonic goes...and that was kinda sad back there O.o**

**Soo...as I was saying, I have completed 'The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Mario Bros. 2.' It's time for the original story of the series to be done, and it's been 4-5 years since I began it. This one – I don't know why – has taken me a very long time to finish. Mainly, I lost time to work on chappies and eventually lost an interest. Now, my interest is finally renewed!**

**I am _adding_ on to the series, but the stories are more of spin-offs. I don't think I'll go for another long story like those two for a loonngg while. I have 'A Scarlett Shadow' in the making, but that will progress slowly as I work on other stories as well ;)**

**Thanks for reading! And if you read, please review.**

**~Andi Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: Down in the Tokyo Pub

**Chapter 3: Down in the Tokyo Pub**

"Morning sleepyhead!" Sonic was the first to awake. He stood over Shadow, grinning his teeth widely, startling the ebony hedgehog out of his slumber.

Shadow immediately followed his instincts which were to jump up into a defensive stance, moving toward whatever had woken him out of his slumber to fight at any given moment. He glanced around the camp, seemingly dazed until he focused on the blue hedgehog in front of him who had run several feet back away from the black and red hedgehog.

"DAMN YOU SONIC." he marched back to his blanket which lay on the ground and sat with a plop atop it.

Sonic now wondered whether waking him in such a happy manner was the best thing to do as it resulted in the ebony hedgehog refusing to speak with him now, and simply _pout_ as Sonic put it, though the ebony one claimed otherwise.

"Sorry, Shads."

" "Sorry, Shads." " he blatantly mocked, "My name is _Shadow_ by the way, in case you forgot."

"Sorry Shadow..." Sonic tossed a biscuit to him, "We're not really...getting off to a good start, are we?"

"No." he admitted bluntly, "We aren't."

Emerald eyes wandered up to crimson ones which analysed his own in return. He glanced down to their backpack and noticed the fruit packed within, "You want a banana?" he reached for said fruit.

"Sure." he sighed, taking the banana to peel it, then placed chunks onto his biscuit, "Our personalities clash."

One of the cobalt's ears flattened slightly, then he let out a laugh, "A lot!"

A black eyebrow raised in amusement, "It's surprising we're actually related." he watched emerald green eyes flit from tree to tree, "Sonic, that's not your real name, is it?"

"Uhh...wh-what?" he blinked a few times, rendering the question in his mind several times before answering, "Yeah. That's my name."

"No," he shook his head, "is it your _real_ name?"

"My real n-name?" Sonic looked away now. He hadn't expected this question to pop up just yet, he knew it would, just not so soon, "Not really..."

"I suppose," he began, cocking his head to one side now rather curious what Sonic's real name was, "you want me to tell you my name?"

"Wait. _Your_ name? I thought it was "Shadow." "

"No. Shadow's my nickname. People've used it so much, many think it is my real name."

"I've never heard you called anything _other_ than that."

He laughed. Laughter. He hadn't experienced this sensation in such a long time...

"My name's Fl..."

"Wha?" Sonic made a face which looked confused as he tried not to laugh at Shadow's embarrassment. He received a glare from his muffled chuckles, "What is it, Shadow? I promise I won't laugh."

"F-Floyd." ….and that was followed by a burst of laughter by the cobalt hero who had _promised not to laugh,_ _"SONIC, YOU ARSEHOLE!"_

"I'm sorry, Shadow!" he struggled to keep his fits of giggles under control, "I just never expected you to have such an outdated name." a glare followed, "I'm not saying I don't like it!" he panicked, noticing the glare as he continued, trying to reassure, "I _do._ I just...I haven't really heard of it..I think off a few old TV shows or something."

"Hmph." he knew his brother would laugh, but brushed it off. He would give his payback later... "What about _your_ name, eh?"

"Well...my name's kinda long." he started, "And it's old too..."

"Should I laugh?" poison wrapped his each and every word, ready to do exactly what its owner had just said.

"Not if you...nevermind." he rolled his eyes, "Olgilvie. Olgilvie Kay Michaels Maurice."

"Olgilvie? _Kay?"_ Shadow listened in amusement once again as he repeated Sonic's name over and over in his mind, "Olgilvie Kay...Michaels Maurice. You weren't kidding when you said it was long."

"Haha. Absolutely not!"

"I kinda like it, though." the faintest of smiles appeared on Shadow's tan cheeks, "Did I ever tell you that I have a daughter? Or rather, that I had whole litter?"

"No!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You have a daughter?" he inwardly wondered if she looked exactly like him, or took after him in personality or looks, "I wanna meet her!"

"Whoa. You are _not_ dating your _niece."_ he put his hand up, making the sternest expression possible, but suddenly burst into laughter, "Flora's barely eight years old, anyway."

"NO! No, no. I want to meet her. My niece." he reassured, "Erhm...I think she's my niece." looking up and wondering if he had just lost his chance to meet her, "You said her name's Flora? What's she look like?"

"She looks exactly like me, except her quills are curly, and she has orange stripes and eyes instead of red."

"Awww! She sounds adorable!" each were seeing sides they never knew existed on the other. Sonic smiled, then his face turned to one of disbelief, "Wait...the Ultimate Lifeform, _Shadow the Hedgehog_ has a _family?"_

He hesitated. A few moments went by, then minutes, still, Shadow didn't answer the last question.

"What about the rest of your kids...?" he bit his lip. Had he touched upon another touchy subject that was hidden with shrouded pieces? "You did say you have...a litter, didn't you?"

Crimson eyes looked into the direction of the cobalt hedgehog, then back again to the ground where their owner's feet were tucked underneath him, _"Had."_

"Oh-ohhh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he sighed, "Sonic. Whether you believe me or not about us being brothers, there are some things I do want _you_ to know. And _only_ you. I don't have anyone else to share this with. _You're my only family except for Flora."_ he turned to the cobalt hedgehog, the serious tone in his voice enveloping every word, "And about my name: if I ever hear that you've told a single living or dead soul upon this planet or extraterrestrial, I swear I will _personally_ hand you your coup de grâce."

"No problem, Shadow – or shall I say, _Floyd?"_ he sniggered at the ebony hedgehog's sudden red face who threatened him once again, "I'm sorry, Shads..I shouldn't've...y'know."

"Thank you. Just don't call me Floyd in front of others – except Rose, Silver, Scarlett, and Flora." he looked to the east, "We should hurry if we want to get back on schedule. We're already half a day behind from lolly-gagging around."

Sonic tossed a glance over his shoulder, then took off around their camp picking up everything and packing it away, "I'm ready when you are." he winked, passing Shadow his backpack.

With that, the two took off in separate gold and blue blurs, each trying to see who could out-rival the other. They continued on until they reached the outskirts of Tokyo, where, according to Shadow, he found a farmer's market on a small side street by "coincidence."

"C'mon, we need to take a quick rest."

"I suppose so. We could use some more food too, for the journey back." the cobalt hedgehog wandered off to a nearby table where a farmer had tomatoes, zucchini, eggplant, and cauliflower among other things, "Hey Shads, how about th_–Shadow?"_ he pivoted on his heels looking for the ebony hedgehog, when he did find him, he was off on the far end of the alley.

"Yeah, Sonic?" he stuffed his bag of what looked like fruit into his knapsack.

"What've you got there?" Sonic tried snatching the backpack, but failed, "C'mon. You ain't got crack, have you?"

"No!" he snapped back, "Have you – _hey!"_ he lunged forward trying to grab his backpack back when it was snatched out of his hands.

"Aha! _Cherries?"_ he held the bag of black cherries up, out of the bag, "Why are you–? You like cherries!" he clapped his hands once, grinning widely as his black and red counterpart seized the bag of cherries from him.

He stuffed three cherries in his mouth, marking his claim over the bag he held tightly in his hand, "Buy your own bag."

"I don't want your cherries." he cringed remembering the flavour of those tiny red balls, "You can keep 'em! Those things are nasty!"

"Suit yourself." sulking off with his prized possession, he didn't even so much as wince when Sonic let out a long bellow of laughter at the ebony hedgehog's odd cravings and possessiveness over his cherries.

"I'll..." tearing his gaze off his counterpart, he glanced to the rest of the marketplace filled with vibrantly coloured fruits and vegetables, "I'll go buy us some more food..." he spotted a cantaloupe then some oddly shaped vegetable he assumed, "I wonder if he likes those? Or maybe those things! – I'm gonna try it!" his gaze fell to a petite hedgehog at the end of the alley. She smiled. He smiled.

When he approached her, he noticed that there were people scattered all about her on a pub property, some on balconies, some in the alley, many of them were dancing to the beat of a ripe tune, but all of them, including the female hedgehog, were holding a glass... "Or maybe I'll just try _that."_ he winked at the girl, guiding her back into the pub...

_Several hours later..._

It was past midnight – far too past midnight – as a hoverskate caused water from a puddle to splash several nearby pedestrians, presumably drunken out of their minds to not care that they had just been splashed, "That dumbarse better be around here somewhere. I'm gonna skin him when I–" his jaw dropped when his gaze fell to the inside of a pub he was near, "Good God have mercy." and there he was: the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, grinding another female hedgehog whilst making sexual advances to her as they made their way up the stairs and into a small room.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" the ebony hedgehog was staring at his cobalt counterpart, scrutinising his every movement as he took another sip of his drink.

"Hiya...Shadooowww." he grinned stupidly at the hedgehog before him, his head swaying from side to side unevenly.

"I leave you alone in Tokyo for _one _evening and I come back to find you _drunk."_ he snatched the iPhone off the counter, turning it on to show Sonic the screen, "Do you know what time it is? It's FIVE IN THE MORNING!" he screeched.

"I haffff...condoms." he giggled uncontrollably, "Yeah, condoms. Want some?" with that, Shadow clouted the poor sap so hard he probably wouldn't've woken up until the next evening.

Motioning to the bartender, he threw a threatening gesture toward him, "Did you give him the brandies?"

"No, sir. One of the ladies did." he pointed to the waitresses out on the floor.

He pointed back to the drunk, blue creature beside him, "Do you know who he is?"

"He's Sonic the Hedgehog."

"YOU ARSEHOLE HE'S FIFTEEN YEARS OLD." he snarled, one of his eyes twitching ominously at the poor man behind the counter, "You don't _ever_ give a fifteen year old alcohol."

"I didn't give–"

"It was _your_ waitresses _you_ hired!" he turned to the blue hedgehog who was out cold. Heaving a sigh, he noticed two girls by a water cooler talking, "Two gallons of water for him. Ginger and cherries with vodka for me. _To go."_

"Here's you ginger vodka." from a few feet away, he slid the requested cups across the counter to the duo.

"_The water?"_

"I'm sorry – w-we don't have gallons of water. We have _bottles_ if yo–"

"On the contraryI don't want your _bottles_...I'll just take _these_ gallons of water." with a smirk, he slung the blue hedgehog over his shoulder before marching to the only water cooler in the pub and dragged the four gallon container off its pedestal.

**A/N: Hahaha. Wow. I wasn't expecting this chappie to come out the way it did either.. I want to show the **_**other**_** sides of these hedgehogs that we don't normally see. The idea of having Sonic drunk was really a weird sort of...I dunno. He wants to experiment, I guess. Sorry I changed it suddenly from the marketplace to the pub so quickly. I'm only showing important events, not every little detail of 'he walks up and down the rows, finally getting bored of the marketplace and spots a pub. His curiosity takes control and slinks away into the night.'**

**Okay, that coulda worked too... O.o**

**Anyway, among other things, I've decided to make this is an **_**official spinoff**_** of the 'Adventures' series. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**~Andi Rose**


	4. Chapter 4: Two-Faced Hero

**Chapter 4: Two-Faced Hero**

A distressed moan and wheezes broke the sounds of the crackling fire. A black ear twitched, rotating in the direction of the sound, "Sonic, you awake?" he peeked inside the the lean-to to find the blue hedgehog was indeed awake, holding his head in his hands.

The blue hero gasped for air, panting from the effort, he finally managed a few sentences, "Oww...The lights...please...turn them off."

"My deepest apologies, but it is _afternoon."_ he crawled in the little shelter, sitting beside his brother, "Sonic, what the _hell_ happened last night – you know you're barely _fifteen_ and far too young to be drinking."

Blue ears twitched, and emerald eyes fluttered open, then squeezed tightly shut again in realisation, "...I don't remember."

"I _know _you remember. Now out with it."

"Dude, you're not my mum." coughing and gasping for air, he reached toward his backpack, only to have it taken out of his reach.

"Out. With. It."

"Gimme my inhaler and aspirin, and I will!" he spat between pants and gasps.

"Your inhaler?"

"YES!"

"Fine." huffing, he passed the bag back to the hedgehog who took it and started to savagely look through the bag for said inhaler, "Can you breathe well?" he asked shortly after Sonic took several puffs from the inhaler.

"Yeah..." he clenched his eyes shut, then looked back in the bag for an aspirin. He looked up hesitantly at the ebony hedgehog who glared at him with his arms crossed, "What happened...?"

"You were _drunk_ and about to have _sex_ with a girl you just met at a pub." he pointed to the hedgehog's crotch, "You about lost your virginity if you haven't already."

"Ohh..." he slumped into the blanket he had wrapped around him, "Not again..."

"You'd better give me an explanation for this "not again." " studying those emerald eyes, he widened his eyes in realisation, "O-oh...you're not a...you've done this be..fore."

"Yeah..." he looked away, "I...lost it a couple years ago t-to A–"

"Rose?"

He nodded, "The Christmas party. Afterwards we went to a friend's house, got drunk, and I got her pregnant."

"But she doesn't have a litter." he reasoned. He had known Rose long enough that he was _sure_ she didn't have one.

"She miscarried because her body was underdeveloped."

"Is that why you stay away from her?"

"Yeah." he said, his voice barely a whisper, "I just don't want kids anymore. Every girl I meet wants to have a litter."

"Sonic, it's not your fault – you guys were young and didn't know any better. But once you finish puberty, you won't have that problem anymore."

"I don't want a litter, Shadow!" he turned on his side, wrapping the blanket around him, not wanting to relive the painful memories, "I don't care that I'm still not done with this shit or not."

"I know...the pain of losing something..." he closed his eyes, shaking his head to attempt to shake the memories from his mind, "...losing something you love so dearly."

Several minutes passed before either said a word. Sonic still lay huddled in his blanket, and Shadow still by his side to keep the depressed hedgehog company.

Sonic sat up, burying his face in his palms once again, "Augh...my head."

"Drink this, then lie back down and sleep some more." he gave him some of the water from the water cooler jug he took from the pub the night before, "It helps to sleep off hangovers – especially after all night of drinking like you did."

"Where the hell did you get _that?"_

"The pub."

"I'm not even gonna ask..." he shook his head, "No thanks, Shads. Let's just get this brotherhood thing over with if you don't mind."

"The aspirin hasn't even kicked in yet."

"You're right, it hasn't. And this headache's a bitch."

"Suit yourself, then." unrolling a map, he pointed to a side street, "G.U.N. Headquarters are _here,_ and we're seven miles away from it."

"Okay, let's get our stuff and head out then."

"Oh, and Olgilvie?"

"Uhm...yeeaahh?" he nervously made eye contact with the crimson-eyed hedgehog beside him.

"Promise me you won't go out drinking like that again."

He rolled his eyes, knowing he would say this when he used his real name, "Yeah. Whatever Shadow." he turned, readying himself to jog off.

Grabbing the other's arm, he forced him back around to face him and make eye contact, "You're far too young for this sort of thing. I don't want my little brother drinking."

Pulling away roughly, he snapped, "I'm not your brother, Shadow!"

"I don't care if you don't believe me or not. I got myself into a lot more trouble than just drinking and sleeping around, and the drinking is what started it for me, like you."

"Pshh. Yeah. _Right,_ brother."

"_Promise me, Sonic."_

"Fine." he crossed his arms, relaxing a little, "I promise."

"I expect an apology once that hangover goes away."

"You're not getting _any_ apology!"

"Sure. Whatever, grumpy pants." he laughed, but soon stopped as he dodged a spinball attack, "We'll see about that apology later."

"G.U.N." he pointed to the spot on the ground beside him, "NOW."

"Don't get smart aleck with me, hedgehog."

He made a face, mouthing the words at the ebony hedgehog, "Don't get smart aleck with me."

**A/N: Cool fact: the original name of this chappie was 'the Past Life of My Brother.' It didn't seem fitting for the subjects covered in this...so, well, yeah, it's been changed XP**

**And yeah...this is a tell-all story about the brother's lives. Stuff that we've all done we're ashamed of, our shameful indulging of our favourite food, our embarrassing names...**

**Up next: G.U.N. Headquarters. The DNA test and documentation results reviewed and revealed.**

**~Andi Rose**


	5. Chapter 5: GUN Headquarters

**Chapter 5: G.U.N. Headquarters**

"Hurgh...are we there yet?" the cobalt hedgehog, for once in his life was actually sick of running. Not physically, but mentally, emotionally. Chasing this fable that may or may not be true. He wished it was over. Now. He had his answer and he could leave and never be seen again. He was still so very, very confused. He didn't know if he wanted to believe this or not.

They now stood in front of the G.U.N. military headquarters gate. A fifty square mile base filled with thousands of G.U.N. soldiers, agents, some prisoners, important documents and information, military vehicles – tanks, aircraft, carriers, ships..!

The black hedgehog scanned his G.U.N. ID card at the entrance gate, motioning to the guard that the blue guy was with him. With that, they were allowed to proceed into the base, "C'mon, hedgehog. We need to get you a class two temporary ID before we can go check the records."

A stray tank drove by their location, "Uh, Shads, where do we get that?"

"In here." he led him past the dust the tank had kicked up and into a great, white marble office building. Glass windows on every side of the building, for each and every office. Walking up to the receptionist, he requested Sonic's class two ID card and gave it to the slightly grumpy hedgehog, "Stop being a grump because of this afternoon."

"Hurgh...forget it Shad." he took the ID card out of a gloved, extended hand, "I want information about the experiment, too. I'm not leaving this place until my whole life's story has been explained to me."

"We'll find that out as well. First, we're heading to the medical ward."

"What for? A DNA test?"

"Correct." he nodded, walking off to the left side of the building, leaving the blue hedgehog to follow along behind him.

"Let's go." he waved his hand, "Now."

"Do you even know _where_ you're going?" he took a few wobbly steps forward, unsure if he should follow the wandering blue hedgehog.

"No. But I'll get there."

"Slower than the rest of us."

"Shut up." he rounded the corridor to the right, then dodged an opening door.

"It's back that way."

Sonic looked up at the sign at the end of the hallway, noticing it was pointing in the opposite direction for the medical ward, "I knew that!"

"My apologies, m'am." Shadow faked a smile to the middle-aged woman whom Sonic had almost run down in his attempt to get back to the main hallway, "WAIT. Sonic!"

A grey and blue corridor lined the hallway as the two passed countless nurses, doctors, patients, and various carts of medical supplies and medicines.

"So...how long is this DNA test gonna take?"

"Long enough for us to look up necessary documents while it processes."

"Which is how long, exactly?"

"Three hours."

"Okay. I'm okay with that." he crossed his arms, "Faster than most places nowadays."

"I'm a high ranking G.U.N. agent and officer." he elbowed him, "Need I remind you _everytime_ we visit a G.U.N. base or work together for an assignment?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Shads." he turned left, down a side hallway.

He stopped, tapping his foot and crossing his arms, _"This_ way, Blue."

Shadow led the hedgehog down several small and narrow corridors, then down a few floors to a lower level of the base. They received odd looks from several nurses and doctors because of his blue counterpart's unusually grumpy demeanour.

"In here, Sonic." he opened a solid green glass door and into a waiting room, allowing the blue hedgehog in first, "I've already made a candid appointment and we'll have DNA samples taken and tested immediately."

"Hello." an old lady nurse with curly grey hair turned and smiled at the two hedgehogs, "What are we in for today, Mr Robotnik?"

"Hello Martha." he held his hand out, gesturing to the blue hedgehog beside him, "We're here for a DNA test."

"What for if I may ask?"

Looking down at the papers, he read what one of the previous medical assistants wrote on it, "To prove to this blue prick we're related."

"Oh, Sonic," she chuckled, cautioning the blue hedgehog, "I'd believe him if I were you. When he tells the truth, he tells it _exactly_ how it is." she put her hands on her hips, "But _brothers?_ Shadow, you've never told me about that before. What brings this up now?"

"I'll tell you later, Martha."

"As you please." she lifted the ebony hedgehog up onto the table, then spun about to scoop up the other hedgehog to place beside the previous one, "Now let's get you up on this table so I can get a sample..."

"_OWW.."_ a hand smacked the place where the needle had been inserted into the blue hedgehog's arm, "Dude, she's seriously got to be more careful. That _hurt!"_

"Agreed, she could be. But her vision has worsened over the years."

"I take it you knew her?"

"She was one of the nurses aboard ARK."

"Then why doesn't she know about _me?"_ he shrugged, tapping one finger to the centre of his palm, "If my immune system was so weak and I was put in the hospital so often, why didn't she ever see or take care of me back then?"

"Part of her memory was erased because she suffered so much from PTSD." he sighed, looking down, "It's be she doesn't remember much about ARK."

"But you...you remember..." the blue hedgehog's lips parted, eyes lowering in realisation as he barely moved his lips nor made a sound, "...suffering."

"Every moment." eyelids fluttered shut at this and a smile appeared on his face, "Joyful, tear-filled and everything in between."

"Shads, about your kids."

Crimson irises rotated in the direction of the other male hedgehog, "What about them?"

"How'd they, well, die?"

"Experimentation to see if they could survive every illness known to man."

"Oh..But Francine – was that her name? – survived, right?"

"Yes, _Flora_ did survive. She was the weakest, oddly, but she inherited the power to control Chaos Energy."

He sunk his shoulders sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Was their mother nice? How'd you meet her?"

"She was an angel. She was the colour of a golden caramel and had white all over her muzzle and some parts of her face."

"I hope she was a hedgehog." he teased.

"African pygmy like you and I. An experiment, too."

"The same kind of experiment we were?"

He studied his friend, knowing exactly what he could have been thinking at that moment, "Her egg and sperm were different. I did _not_ have a litter with our sister if that's what you're wondering." he hopped off the table they were sitting side by side on and onto the floor, briskly walking toward the door, "Let's go look up those records."

"Finally!" hopping onto the cool, tile floor, Sonic followed along behind Shadow like a puppy dog. He had do many questions, "Can you answer me one last question about your litter? I suppose it will help me understand life aboard A.R.K. with this one, too."

"Yes?" he waited intently for his question. A moment passed, then a minute, "Out with it, Hedgehog. We haven't got all day."

"Okay, okay." he folded his hands as he walked beside the midnight hedgehog, "So, uhm...was that your only litter?"

"Yes."

"And were they," the air before him suddenly seemed very appealing as he sharply sucked in a breath of it, "an experiment?"

"An experiment–?"

"–I don't mean any offence, I just–"

"–_No."_ he slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up, "No, they weren't, and none taken. I've been asked that plenty of times before considering they were born on A.R.K. and the nature of the Space Station." he thought a moment before continuing, "You remember I told you I played around and got myself into trouble?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I was drunk." a sharp laugh escaped his breath, "I snuck into the kitchen with a few other experimental hedgehogs aboard and we all got drunk on all the wine and brandy we could find. Shea and I went back to my room, and you know the rest."

"Shea." he pronounced the name repeatedly, enunciating every vowel and creating new syllables for the one-syllabled name, "Pretty name."

A large room, filled with filing cabinets, an observatory. "So...this is our records..."

"Yeah." he thumbed through several folders, looking for his and Sonic's name, adding encouragingly, "Go ahead. Open it."

"I'm not sure if I really want to, Shadow..." he tossed the new folder of medical information regarding their DNA into the air, catching it, "I just..."

"It's only nerves. I already know the truth, so I don't really need to look at it." he pulled out what looked to be a report, skimming down the page until he found his own name, "Floyd Robotnik. Don't forget, Sonic, I was the one who researched all this and compiled it with the help of a few other top G.U.N. researchers."

"But it'll change our lives." he shrugged off an odd and very annoying feeling, "Permanently."

"Hasn't it already?" he shrugged, "Look...no matter what we do, it's already been set in stone. Whether we're related or not, it shouldn't change anything."

"Yeah..." he cracked the file folder open and sat down to begin reading the document, "Project Shadow. The implantation of artificial eggs into a female carrier for foetal development...Two hedgehogs born at four weeks during the pregnancy. The first to be born a black and red, male hedgehog. Very weak at birth weighing barely an ounce." emerald eyes looked worriedly up at the black hedgehog sitting across from him, then returned to reading, "Was placed in a containment chamber for further development. The second, a blue, male hedgehog weighing six ounces and not as weak as the first. Had to be placed in a development chamber as well to continue developing until term was complete." he skimmed the paper, looking at the next page showing photographs, "Holy shit, is that _us?"_

"Don't tell me you don't believe the photo evidence, now, do you?"

"No, no...that's not what I meant."

"I know it's not."

"What's all this?" he turned the next page. Medical information and documentation scribbled all over the papers.

"That is the information about our DNA when we were born." he showed him the new copy of DNA information, "Compare these and find a difference."

He studied the paper for several minutes, noticing no differences, "There are none..." he flipped the page to look at what was stapled onto the back. A note from the biologist who examined these samples.

"Mrs Watson explained how to read the report in the note. She concludes, stating that we have identical physical makeup, regarding our height, weight, body structure, personal health history, and medical history in that we share inherited disorders and diseases." he laid a hand on his shoulder, "So, what do you think?"

He half smiled, partially relieved, "I'm sorry I've been a pain in the arse, lately..."

"So there's that apology I've been waiting for!"

"Yeah. Ha. Ha." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

**A/N: *laughing hysterically* I don't know _why_ I made Sonic so grumpy in this story and Shadow so happy-go-lucky! It's like a reversed their personalities purposely – which I didn't, honestly. I intended for Shadow to be a bit more mature, more optimistic about the situation, and overall _for_ the idea of allowing Sonic into his family. Whereas Sonic, on the other hand, likes to stick with the old ways of doing things, he's sorta "prejudice" against experiments like Shadow, does not like people telling him what to do, _very_ immature – he's the troubled kid, Shadow's the older brother who's trying to help get his little brother get his life back on track.**


End file.
